This patent application focuses on the use of colocated transceivers using a multi-channel wireline physical media such as coaxial cable where the frequency separation between channels may be relatively small. The typical example would be the use of colocated transceivers designed for wireless networks, on a coaxial medium using a wireless channel allocation scheme where adjacent channel separation is small. This is not a well-explored technical area. The problems to be discussed are not well known as of the time of filing this patent application.
The general area of time division multiple access protocols has been active for several years as well, however the application of time division multiple access techniques on a multi channel wireline network with colocated transceivers with relatively little channel separation and transceivers favored by wireless network standards is not well known, nor are the problems associated with such techniques as of the time of filing this patent application.